


Pretty Green Eyes

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jorge's been spending a lot of time with his boyfriend, and someone's starting to get a little jealous...
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Marc Marquez
Kudos: 14
Collections: Motorsport Prompt Meme - Winter 2019





	Pretty Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! ⭐⛄❄

Jorge was kissing his way down Marc's perfectly toned chest when his phone rang.

He silenced it, but then he saw that Tony had been calling repeatedly, and that was never a good sign.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." Jorge sat up, and Marc put on his best fake pout.

"Tony? Is everything okay?"

"The washing machine went funny and flooded the laundry room."

"I'll be over as soon as I can." Jorge hung up, and he saw that Marc's fake pout had turned into a very real frown.

"Tony's broken the washing machine."

"Last time it was the toaster on fire, and before that, he'd reversed into the garage door."

"What are you saying?"

"I think Tony's jealous and he's doing this to keep us apart."

"No, why would he do that? I'm practically old enough to be his dad."

Marc exhaled, and Jorge knew that he'd said the wrong thing.

"Night, Jorge."

Jorge wanted to say those three little words, but now wasn't the time, and he slunk out of the hotel room, wondering how he was going to keep his boyfriend, and his protégé, happy.

*

Jorge was expecting more than a little puddle of water on the floor, and he couldn't stop hearing Marc's words echoing around his mind.

_Is Tony really jealous?_

"It's all fine, I'll get the mop and clean it up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, accidents happen." Jorge leant in for a hug, but now it felt strange to have Tony's body pressed against his, and he knew that he had to do something about this situation.

"You're a lovely guy, and you're going to be a great rider." Jorge felt like the air was being sucked out of the room, and he wished that he could talk about his feelings without being so awkward. "But I'm not interested in you in a romantic way."

"Eww."

"Hey, I'm attractive." Jorge snorted in laughter, glad that the tension was broken.

"And old." Tony playfully nudged him in the ribs.

"So, if you're not trying to split up me and Marc, why all the 'accidents'." Jorge mimed the air quotes and Tony mimicked his movements mockingly.

"I just miss our time hanging out together." Tony hung his head, and Jorge put his arm around his shoulder.

"How does a holiday in Bali sound?"

"Bali?"

"Yeah, me and you, chilling by the pool, enjoying the heat and tropical drinks."

Tony smiled, and Jorge wondered what Marc would think of all this.

*

"How's the flooding?"

"Barely a puddle."

Marc laughed, and Jorge slipped back into bed next to him.

"I promised I'd take Tony on holiday, have some bro time together."

"Would you want to spend Christmas with me?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
